everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jennaya Asinus
Jennaya Asinus is the daughter of a Toylandian donkey from The Adventures of Pinocchio. She may be a salt-lover, but she still has a sweet attitude. Well, if she chooses to have one at least. Character Personality Jennaya is a small town Sicilian jenny who has to follow in the hoofprints of her father. She is destined to be sent to Toyland, become a donkey and be sold to a salt mine somewhere. She doesnt want to go to some mine shaft and be a mindless jackass, she wants to be an artist. And she knows there are no art applications for anyone with hooves, so she rebels against her destiny. She is in love with a certain jenny,and isnt afraid to admit she is 'gay'. She has a sweet yet salty attitude and doesnt sit around letting the world walk all over her like some kind of doormat. She also has an uncontrollable temper. She loses it easily and snaps at EVERYONE, even if they say hi to her. The only person who she doesnt snap at is her crush. She is also much different from other donkeys from her story, since she is from Sicily. Most of the others are from Italy. It may seem like a small difference to everyone else, but it is huge for her. She knows Sicily is controlled by Italy, but Sicilians and Italians are different in their own ways. She doesnt want to have the "Italian" label stamped onto her. Appearance Jennaya looks like what you would expect from someone from southern Sicily. Tanned glowing skin, dark brown long curly hair, and overrall looking Mediterranian. She also has blue eyes, which stand out from her tanned skin and dark hair. She also has blonde tips on the end of her hair, which is obvious that she bleached it. She also wears glasses, and perfers wearing something comfortable other than fancy or story based. Relationships Family She is the daughter of two salt mine donkeys, one being from Toyland. She has cousins, and is the oldest sibling. Her family is big, which is hard for her parents to keep track of her, since her younger siblings need lots of care. Most of the time she feels neglected by them, which is the reason why she is always snapping at people. Friends Vulpine Kumiho Vulpine Kumiho, who is the daughter of The Fox Sister from the story of the same name, is who Jennaya sees as her best friend forever after. She cares about her a lot, and treats her like the sister she wished she had. Vulpine is always there for her, and Jennaya is there for her in return. They always go out shopping and for lunch, even if Vulpine is always demanding to get cow liver, since its her favorite. Jennaya never declines, but she chooses to eat vegetables to keep her own health safe. She also feels worried for Vulpine, since she is destined to be burned to ashes. Miadoka Honiahaka Miadoka Honiahaka is the daughter of the little boy from The Boy and the Wolves. She is destined to be left alone in the wilderness and become a wolf, eventually becoming a part of a pack of wild wolves herself. Miadoka wishes to follow this destiny, and Jennaya cant disagree. Miadoka always has a piece of advice she gets from her 'grandmother', or the alpha's mate of her wolf pack, for Jennaya. Jennaya always feels at home when with Mia and her wolf family, since they are there for her more than her actual parents are. Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Rebels Category:Pinocchio Category:Work in progress